


everyone is happy

by anarchytissues



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant - Twin Peaks: The Return, Other, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/anarchytissues
Summary: Audrey tries to give her partner, Eden, some cuter hand-me-downs.
Relationships: Audrey Horne/Original Character





	everyone is happy

**Author's Note:**

> old ficlet for an old twin peaks oc and my fave character, audrey. backstory is that eden is a runaway from canada that somehow made it to twin peaks and is taken care of by hawk because i wanted two native bitches to hang out, i guess. eden is a dropout and winds up working at the great northern as a lobby boy which is how they and audrey know each other. there's pining and all that and eventually they get together because i hadn't watched 'the return' and this is not canon compliant at all lmao.
> 
> this was from an ask box prompt list on tumblr and it was "cute summer clothing."

Eden stood at five foot eleven inches, their narrow build making them appear taller as well. It was a miracle to find something that covered them up the way they liked, let alone something cute and fashionable. Their wardrobe was mostly made up of drab stretched out clothing with faded colors that hung off them like a wet towel on a rack. The uniforms the hotel gave them were probably the most form fitting and best clothes they had. Not that they cared too much.

Audrey, ever the fashionista, could not stand for this any longer. Eden was perfectly happy wearing sweaters that her grandmother would find out of fashion, she however was not. Especially now that they were dating, much to Eden’s amazement.

So here the couple was, standing in Audrey’s bedroom on a muggy and cloudy day in June. Eden couldn’t really remember the last time there was a cloudless day in the small Washington town, not that they ever wanted one. The younger woman held an old sundress of hers in front of her older partner’s torso, her arm stretched out as far as it could go so it could hang in front of Eden correctly. Eden stood there dumbly, their hands in front of their body as they toyed with the dirty ring on their left hand, looking everywhere but the dress in front of them. They rocked from side to side on their feet, switching which foot they put most of their weight on, to a song that played in their head.

“Eden,” Audrey said, bringing the androgyne back to earth. She shot a smile up at them and signalled towards the dress. With shaky hands, Eden grabbed the straps of the dress and held it flush to their body before turning towards the dresser. The mirror on the floor was too low and cut off their head in the reflection unless they were standing on the opposite end of the room. Audrey hummed softly, stepping back and half-circling around Eden. “How is that?”

“Um…” Eden tilted their head to the side and stared hard into the reflection. The dress was surprisingly bright for Audrey’s wardrobe, which was full of earthier colours or dull pastels from what they’ve seen. They definitely never seen this before. A bright yellow with white polkadots. Thin straps, tight around the chest—something that Audrey definitely had more of than them—with three decorative buttons going down the torso, a wider skirt that probably fanned out prettily in the wind. It was very feminine. Maybe too feminine for Eden. “I dunno…”

“Would you wear it if we went to the beach? I know it’s not much of an every day outfit.”

“…I dunno…”

Audrey sighed before shaking her head with a smile. “Let’s find something else then.”

They spent the afternoon more or less tearing through Audrey’s old clothes, some of which still had the tags on them and she wasn’t sure where they came from. There were outfits that she was utterly repulsed by, like a blue and red tartan tent dress with a square neckline and short sleeves that even Eden had a laugh at.

“L-let me try it on?” Eden managed to get out in between a fit of giggles. Audrey couldn’t help but agree to that, even if the sight of that tacky dress made her want to light it on fire right then and there. It was rare to see them like this. She sighed happily as she turned around, occasionally peeking over her shoulder to watch Eden, who was facing away from her, undress. Their body was like a rail, more straight lines and hard edges than curves, bones protruding under the pale taupe skin that Audrey wondered would turn into a glowing shade of healthy brown over the summer. They looked fragile, as if the bones under their flesh would turn into ash from the lightest touch. While she was looking away, Eden called out for her. “O-okay… How does th-this look?”

Audrey spun to look at them and was greeted by the sight of her partner trying to pose. They were leaning forward, hands on their hips which jutted out dramatically to their right and their almost nonexistent chest pushed out in the opposite direction. Not that it mattered, since their body was lost in a sea of ugly crinkly tartan that made it just below up their mid-thigh. She snorted, her hands jumping to her mouth before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

“Oh… you look…darling…” She gasped out in between giggles. “ _Too dreamy_.”

Eden beamed as they straightened themselves out and pushed up their dirty glasses. They huffed, swinging one of their loose waist length braids over their shoulder in an attempt to look like a model in a magazine ad. “Of… of course I do, I-I-I always do,” they joked as they grabbed the skirt and spun around lazily. It was the start to yet another dance to a song that seemed to constantly play in their head. Audrey calmed herself down long enough to watch them dance, almost mesmerized by the slow, almost smooth movements that quickly turned into a jerking sudden one when they decided to spin or switch directions. She took a breath before stepping towards them, her hands gently taking their wrists before sliding into their hands. They shared a soft smile before swaying gently side to side, as if they were at a church dance in middle school. Eden leaned down, their warm breath tickling Audrey’s ear and making her skin prickle, “I-I… I’m keeping this.”

Audrey pulled back slightly, shooting a rather nasty look at them. “Oh, _oh no you’re_ _not_.”

Eden burst into another fit of giggles, this one more intense than the last, before doubling over as Audrey watched with a sigh.

**end**


End file.
